


Shinsengumi : Forget Me Not

by erinyanko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Shinsengumi, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Shinsengumi - Freeform, spoiler alert: they all die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinyanko/pseuds/erinyanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shinsengumi, organized by the Shogunate during 1864 and was commanded by Erwin Smith and founded to protect the Shogunate representatives in Kyoto. They were tasked to uphold the imperial edict to exclude foreign trade from Japan and were active until 1869. Though some revere them to be brave and determined warriors protecting their country, others describe them as a ruthless murdering squad.</p><p>[ Currently on Hiatus. I have decided to focus on finishing 'Rule of Two' first before continuing this fic. I thank you in advance for your waiting m( _    _ )m ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Battle of Hakodate

**June 20 1869:**

This would be Levi's final attempt. Sitting on his horse, looking out to the wide field. He never imagined himself to be the one that survived. The one that watched as everyone around him, everyone he knew and cherish, all die. He was so far away from home. Far away from everything. It had been 6 years since he and Erwin joined the Roshigumi but it felt like a lifetime ago. After Erwin had surrendered to the Imperial Loyalist Army and was later executed in May, Levi gathered the remaining soldiers who were still loyal to the Shogunate and the Shinsengumi and made way to the northern island.

This would be his last stand.

.

.

.

.

.

He knew he wouldn’t win.

.

.

.

.

.

It didn’t matter how many times Hange tried to persuade him not to go; that the battle would be folly. "You're going to die on that field! Is that what you want?" It would be a disgrace if no one was willing to go down with the collapsing government. "I'm not going to battle to win, Hange. With the Tokugawa government about to collapse, there's no place for someone like me in the world that's going to replace it. That's why I must go." It would be the best battle of his life.

To die for the country he strived hard to protect.

He knew this would be a battle no one would ever forget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To be more warrior-like than a warrior_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There were times, many times, that he missed Erwin's smiling face as he said his motto. "To be more warrior-like than a warrior". The days they spend practicing in an empty dojo dreaming of being renowned warriors with old samurai blood flowing through their veins instead of the poor country boys they were. They came so far and achieved so much with what little time they were given. The youngest of six children born to a couple of farmers grown to be the Vice Commander - Demon Vice Commander - of the Shisengumi. Owner of of sword, Izuminokami Kanesada made by the 11th and last generation of Aizu Kanesada.

And now, it ended up like this. The Shogunate troops continuing their attacks on both land and sea. His men fought long and hard but, he couldn’t remember if they were winning or losing. The air smelled like fire, gunpowder, burning flesh and blood.

Now, he found himself lying on the battle ground.

.

.

.

.

.

Where was his horse?

.

.

.

.

.

How did he even get here in the first place?

All he remembered was that at one point he was riding on his horse charging into the battlefield cutting down any Imperial Loyalist soldier that got in his path. Screaming with all the strength he had left. His favorite most trusted sword, gone. Handed off to a Shinsengumi recruit to deliver it to his remaining family.

“Shit,” he thought to himself.

Levi tried to get up only to hiss at the searing pain that shot through his lower back. He didn’t need a medic to tell him what had happened.

.

.

.

.

.

He was shot.

.

.

.

.

.

He could tell he wasn’t going to make it.

The battle cries, sounds of gunshot and canons seemed to fade into the distance as Levi stared up at the blue sky. It looked so peaceful…so calm. He could feel his eyelids become heavy. Straining his neck, he turned to look on to the battlefield only to be see small blue flowers blocking his visions. It seemed like forever for his eyes to focus on the tiny bright blue flowers with a yellow center. He watched as they danced with the gentle wind blowing from the east.

.

.

.

.

.

Forget-me-nots

.

.

.

.

.

They were Eren’s favorite.

He grunted as he tried reaching out for the flowers, ignoring the tremendous pain shooting like lightening from his lower back. He twirled the tiny blue flower between his bloody fingers as he remembered Eren’s smile. He grimaced as the blood smeared on to the blue petal and dropped his hand.

“Levi,” a familiar voiced called out to him.

“Vice-Commander Levi.”

Levi strained to look up at the figure that squatted in front of him casting a shadow over his face. A single tear fell down his blood stained face as he realized who it was. Eren crossed his arms and rested them on his knees. He cocked his head to the side and smiled at him.

Levi wanted to speak but found his throat dry. He wasn't sure what he was seeing was true.

It was Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But it couldn’t have been him. Surely, his mind was playing tricks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There was no way Eren could be here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn’t possible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren was dead.

“What are you doing lying on the ground? It’s not like you to take a day off.”

Levi tried to reach out for Eren to see if he was actually there only to wince back at the pain. It was beginning to be too much to bear. He bit into his cheek hard as he fought through the pain and reached out to Eren once more. Eren looked so ethereal as warm sunlight surrounded him. His long dark hair pulled back and fastened high on his head with his white headband wrapped around his forehead and tied in the back. Levi watched at the extra straps of the fabric entwined with Eren’s hair falling in gentle waves as wind passed through them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was wearing the Shinsengumi uniform.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Their uniform.

The bright blue bordered with large white triangle pattern matched the sky behind him. Levi’s eyes traveled along the white cord that criss-crossed over his chest before disappearing under the haori. Levi had heard of people seeing their life flash before their eyes as they were dying. At first he thought it was just meaningless gossip. Stupid and impossible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He thinks differently now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi didn’t know whether he was being blessed or cursed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blessed with seeing Eren one last time before drawing his last breath.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or cursed in the reminder that he couldn’t save Eren from his illness.

Eren smiled and reached down to take Levi’s hand in his. Levi instantly relaxed as warmth flowed through his body. Pain seemed to fade away and at that moment, nothing mattered.

Eren smiled before placing a small kiss on the back of Levi’s hand.

“It’s alright Levi, I've been waiting for you.”

Levi fought against his eyelids as their heaviness grew. Curse or not, he wanted to look at Eren for as long as he could. He let the tears fall willingly down his cheeks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One year

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been one year since he last saw Eren.

Eren turned his head and look onward to the battlefield. Levi could only stare at Eren’s face. He could still remember when Eren was just a young brat trailing after him and Erwin like a puppy, eager to learn and join in whatever they were doing despite the dangers. He was one of the best swordsmen and wasn't humble about it. Always making snarky comments and jokes on the battlefield.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When did Eren become this mature?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He couldn’t remember the catalyst for their relationship. It just…happened. Like everything else.

.

.

.

.

.

Erwin moving away from the dojo and joining the Miburo to protect the Shogun and the Shogunate.

.

.

.

.

.

Erwin becoming the commander and founding the Shinsengumi.

.

.

.

.

.

Erwin appointing Levi as his Vice-Commander.

.

.

.

.

.

Erwin submitting a letter and having their request granted to police the city of Kyoto.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi earning the nickname Demon Vice-Commander.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi’s and Eren’s relationship becoming more than just friends.

.

.

.

.

.

More than just brothers.

.

.

.

.

.

The incident at the Ikedaya Inn.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren becoming sick with tuberculosis.

.

.

.

.

.

The rise of the Imperial Loyalist Regime.

.

.

.

.

.

The slow falling of the Tokugawa government.

.

.

.

.

.

The death of all his comrades.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren’s death.

.

.

.

.

.

“Our country is changing Levi. For better or for worse, I don’t know.”

Eren looked at back Levi and smiled. He leaned over and gently scooped Levi in his arms. He should feel pain but he didn't. It was if he wasn't injured in the first place. He leaned his head against Eren’s shoulder and inhaled the familiar fragrance that he had once forgotten. The warmth emitted from Eren’s body relaxed him, drifting him into a slow sleep.

“You’ve done enough Levi.”

Eren walked away from the battlefield, carrying Levi in his arms. Levi was no longer wearing the western battle uniform, nor was his hair cropped short. His hair was long, fastened up in the same style as Eren and swayed with each step he took. Along his forehead was fastened a headband on which the word “sincerity” was inscribed. The black Western uniform was replaced with a bright saturated teal blue haori bordered with a white triangle pattern. Instead of western pants, a grey hakama flared out at his ankles and was fastened at his middle over a white kimono.

Smelling the faint fragrance of salt water combined with the sound of gentle waves hitting the seashore, Levi, through half-closed eyes, looked up at Eren. He followed the line of Eren’s jaw up towards his ear before following the gentle slope of his cheeks before stopping at his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

Those big blue-green eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

They sparkled and swirled like deep ocean waves, forever changing.

Sensing he was being watched, Eren looked down and smiled warmly at Levi before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Were we really this young?"

Eren smiled warmly and nodded his head, "yes."

"It seemed like so long ago..." It had been a year after Eren died, but that year felt the most heavy and draining. "It was so hard, Eren...so difficult."

“It's over now, rest.” He whispered.

“Where are we going?”

“Home,” was all Eren replied.

Levi nodded and drifted off back into sleep.

 

* * *

 

June 20, 1869, Levi Ackerman, former Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi special police force, fell during combat after a bullet shot through and shattered his lower back.

Levi's death marked the final end of the Shinsengumi.

The end of an era of Samurai.

June 27, 1869, the Goryokaku fortress in the north island, Hokkaido, was taken and the military of the Ezo Republic, the last Shogunate forces, surrendered to the new Meiji Government.

The Edo period had ended bringing forth the Meiji Restoration Era.

After the battle, soldiers looked far and wide searching for Levi Ackerman’s body. But, no matter how hard they looked, the body, or any sort of remains, could not be found. All they could find was a worn handkerchief stained with spots of dried blood next to a small bush of unharmed forget-me-nots.

Among the things entrusted to Hange Zoe, a former doctor and physician of the Shinsengumi, shortly before Levi went into battle was a photograph of himself, a long lock of his hair braided with a lock of dark brown hair, two swords, and his death poem.

> _Though my body may decay on the island of Ezo, my spirit guards my love in the capital._

The Shinsengumi was organized by the Shogunate during 1864 and was commanded by Erwin Smith. Founded to protect the Shogunate representatives in Kyoto, they were tasked to uphold the imperial edict to exclude foreign trade from Japan and were active until 1869. Though some revere them to be brave and determined warriors protecting their country, others describe them as a ruthless murdering squad.

Many believe in the rumors that Vice-Commander Levi Ackerman and captain of the first unit, Eren Yeager, were romantically involved in secret; though no evidence has been found to prove or deny this claim. Many followers of the Shinsengumi believe that the two had a romantic relationship and various pop culture adaptations depict the two engaging in such secret romantic affairs.

A cenotaph for Levi Ackerman stands next to the grave of Eren Yeager at Sensou-ji Temple in what is now present day Asakusa, Tokyo. Though not open to the public, except for one day each year in June, priests and priestesses always find various bundles of flower bouquets, lit incenses, and an array of foods and beverages placed near the entrance gate of their graves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Though no one could explain the bushes of forget-me-nots that grew widely around their graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Levi and Eren are both based on historical figures from the Shinsengumi (Levi : Hijikata Toshizou & Eren : Okita Souji).
> 
> *Erwin is also based on a historical figure from the Shinsengumi: Kondo Isami
> 
> *Hijikata Toshizou's body was never found at the Battle of Hakodate but a cenotaph stands near Itabashi Station in Tokyo next to Kondo Isami's (which some people believe he was romantically involved with)
> 
> *Shortly before Hijikata Toshizou died, he entrusted his death poem, a photograph of himself, a few strands of hair, two swords, and a letter addressed to Sato Hikogoro.
> 
> * The death poem reads: Though my body may decay on the islands of Ezo, my spirit guards my lord in the east.
> 
> *Okita Souji died from tuberculosis and was buried at Sensou-ji Temple in Asakusa, Tokyo. Today, Okita's grave is not open to the public, except for one day each year in June.


	2. April 29, 1864: Kyoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Historia, and Ymir will not be appearing in this story.  
> For those aren't familiar with the Shinsengumi, they had a strict no-women rule in order to keep members from losing focus on their tasks.
> 
> *It's also very hard to find stuff accurate stuff about women who lived in the Tokugawa/Edo Period. Mostly because during the Meiji Restoration, people tended to deprecate the level of cultural literacy women had prior to the arrival of Westernization in the 1880s.

**Japan, Edo Period:**

During the later years, the nation that had once closed off its borders from the rest of the world was shaken greatly with the arrival of the black ships.

The country that had once stood was torn into two as their ports were forced open and exposed to Western culture and the world outside.

It was if by fate, the lives of young men were entwined together destined to greatly influence the events that occurred during the Bakumatsu Period.

This is their story.

 

**April 29, 1864: Kyoto**

The low hum of the temple bell gonged in the distant. Warm dim lights of lanterns swayed gently as soft shuffling of feet rustled through the silence of the dark night. The men dressed in black, held on to their sword with conviction ignoring the dogs barking in the distance. Quickly and quietly they shuffled through the empty streets of the former capital.

The sliding door slid open revealing a young man quickly followed by six other men all varying shapes and heights. His black hair pulled back and fastened into a high pony tail complimented his heart-shaped angular face. His sharp cheekbones and jawline along with his grey eyes made him a strikingly intimidating figure. A white headband with a metal plate shielded his forehead; the excess strips dangled mingling with his hair. With a neutral expression he scanned the collection of surprised and confused faces.

Much like his appearance, the man displayed strict discipline over his troops gaining him the nickname “Demon Vice-Commander”. At the same time, he is a rather thoughtful and mature man for his age and puts the Shinsengumi and its commander above everything else. Despite his short stature and strictness, his troops show high respect and regard him as a true warrior undeterred by his low birth.

In truth, the man is a caring person who values his friends above all else and is all the more willing to go to great lengths in order to protect the well-being and honor to all of those he holds dear.

**Levi Ackerman: Shinsengumi Vice-Commander.**

“Where’s the master of this establishment?” Levi called out, uncaring of the men who were once laughing and conversing over food and sake. They stared in silence as an elderly man shuffled over to the young man.

“We’re the Shinsengumi; we’ll be borrowing this facility for a short time.”

The young man stood still as the others behind him quickly walked through the facility. The unwelcome men quickly gathered their things and exited the establishment.

They knew better than to interrupt the Shinsengumi.

A large built man with blonde hair and a stern expression easily carried three tables across the room to arrange the seating for the meeting. Despite his hard appearance, the man is a boisterous, cheerful fellow who enjoyed drinking, having a good time with his comrades, swordplay, and of course women. In spite of him tending to be the second to loudest at parties, he never seemed to have much luck with the ladies.

**Reiner Braun: Shinsengumi Captain of the 2 nd Division.**

Not far from the temporary Shinsengumi meeting house, another company of men shuffle determinedly through the street. Like a lion stalking its prey, the tall commanding man in front walks with purpose unaffected by the barks of dogs or the hushed whispers of civilians still in the dark streets; his blue eyes pierce the night like two full moons.

A mentally and physically strong man, he possesses all the amiable qualities of a true leader. He is truly admired and looked up to by everyone in the Shinsengumi. A passionate, hard-working, and a truly kind individual. Believing that there is always good in everyone, he is extremely trusting and, despite his Vice-Commander’s warnings, has the habit of giving people the benefit of the doubt.

He also has a weakness for sweets.

**Erwin Smith: Shinsengumi Commander.**

Erwin is tailed by a shorter, younger man. A rather handsome young man, he stands at 170cm possessing eyes that reflected the harsh unchanging sea. He is a charming but somewhat sadistic fellow who is not overly fond of sarcasm but never misses the opportunity to add a snarky comment and joke. Idolizing his Commander and Vice-Commander, his hair fashioned in the same style. An overall good-nature and passionate man but his hard-headed and impulsive natures are strong attributes to his ruthlessness and violent behavior towards his enemies.

**Eren Yeager: Shinsengumi Captain of the 1 st Division.**

Erwin turned quickly at a street corner and walks into the temporary headquarters. Eren is not far behind. A box is laid out holding the signature Shinsengumi uniform; a bright teal blue marked with a large white triangle patterns on the hems of the sleeves and bottom of the haori. As some of the men continued setting up, Eren leaned on a thick wooden beam smiling at the back of the Vice-Commander.

“I figured out a way to not get blood on your sleeves when you cut someone down.” Eren beamed as he bounced against the pillar.

Eren’s smile widen as the Vice-Commander Levi turned to look over his shoulder with a clearly unamused expression. Eren pushed off the beam and bounced lightly on his feet awakening his muscles. Getting into a striking stance he smiled once more at Levi. Pretending to hold a sword, his arms quickly swung down and immediately pulled back towards his chest.

“You draw back your sword back quickly after making the initial cut.”

Levi rolled his eyes slightly as he turned back to look at the laid out map.

“Eren, you should pay more attention in making sure your enemies are killed rather than the state of your clothes.”

Eren pouted as he ungracefully sat down behind Levi, wrapping him arms around Levi’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. The strikingly sudden display of intimacy didn’t seem to bother the other members. In fact, they all seemed rather used to the display of affection as if those things were a daily occurrence.

“But, if your clothes are all bloody you can’t go out drinking afterwards, right Armin.”

The skittish blonde young man looked up from the map and smiled apologetically at Eren; he was clearly not paying attention. Armin is a scholarly-looking man occasionally seen wearing big round glasses. His blonde shoulder length hair is usually kept slicked-back leaving his bangs in front. A soft-spoken man but very intelligent. Unlike the other members of the Shinsengumi, he dislikes confrontation and doesn’t like making trouble for other people. He especially dislikes being pitied despite his meek appearance. He feels great admiration and respect towards all his superiors and deeply cherishes his friends and comrades, trying to help in whatever way he can.

**Armin Arlert: Shinsengumi Secretary-General.**

“Are you sure he’s going to be there?” Erwin asked as he sat down at the head of the table arrangements.

Armin nodded.

“Marco is already at his post with Jean. He’ll send us a signal when the man enters.”

Erwin nods and stands up to address the entire squad.

“In the meantime, let’s get ready.”

The men scatter about, grabbing their uniform and readying for battle.

“Oi Reiner! That’s _my_ haori!” A young man calls out as he extends out his arms displaying the over-size haori he mistakenly put on.

Though he was originally bald, the young man quickly grew out his hair fastening it into a very high ponytail. His slim build and hazel eyes marks him as the youngest of the group. Outgoing and cheerful, he has no problem expressing his opinions and enjoys faulting his skills. Despite his tendency to appear unfocused and naïve, he is an optimistic young man who consistently cares deeply for the well-being of others and is well aware of his own limits.

**Connie Springer: Shinsengumi Captain of the 8 th Division.**

Reiner looks down at the display and chuckles.

“It suits you. A _fine_ example of the prestigious Shinsengumi.”

Connie tugs at Reiner’s uniform.

“It’s _not_ funny Reiner, take mine off. I mean _look_ at me,” Connie gestures to himself, “it’s more of a kimono than a haori. Just how _tall_ are you?!?”

“Not as tall as Bert.” Reiner replies as he sheds of the uniform and exchanges it with Connie.

“Hey,” Eren calls out to the two of them, “when you’re done with your marital argument, can you come over to review the plan?”

Connie folds his arm and cocks a hip to the side.

“If we’re a marital couple, what does that make you?”

“A half-witted dog.” Levi replies coolly not taking his eyes away from the laid out maps and documents.

Connie and Reiner along with almost everyone else break out in the hearty laughter.

“That was mean, Levi.” Eren whispered softly into Levi’s ear before slowly trailing his tongue up and biting lightly at the tip while the rest of the troupe were distracted with their laughing and duties.

“Knock it off; we have a job to do.” Levi hissed lightly elbowing the younger man in the stomach.

“Alright, alright,” Eren mumbles back returning his chin to its previous resting place, “but you owe me.”

“Fine.”

The unnoticed intimate moment was cut short with Jean walking through the sliding door, signaling the troop that it was time. The men quickly stood and left the headquarters forming their formations.

“Thank you for the hospitality.” Erwin smiled as he handed the owners a small heavy sack of money as he made his way out. He bowed his head lightly to the elderly couple before he headed out to join Levi.

* * *

A man sighed deeply as he looked out from the window. Dressed in casual dark green kimono he laid relaxed on his side resting his head in the palm of his hand while the other held a simple fan, fanning himself in a slow steady pace. He stared up at the full moon ignoring the two beautifully dressed women sitting behind him.

“Do you know Erwin Smith?” A women asked as she slid a cup containing a slightly transparent green beverage. "Is he a friend?"

He leaned his head up to look at the woman before setting down his fan and reaching over to take a good sip of the beverage.

“Friend? I knew Erwin, but not like that.” He replied as he set down the teacup on the simple coaster.

“What kind of a person is he?” The other woman asked as she scooted forward.

“Is he like what the rumors have said? A scary man?”

The man chuckled.

“He can be scary sometimes.”

“Is he really one of the best swordsmen in the whole country?”

“I-I heard he can fit his whole fist in his mouth! Is that true?”

“I guess so,” the man laughed as he recalled a pleasant memory of seeing a younger Erwin successfully fit a fist in his mouth.

“Ryoma is so mean,” one of the woman pouted playfully as she lightly swatted his legs, “always keeping secrets to himself.”

The man laughed and he sat up and finished his drink. 

**Sakamoto Ryoma: Revolutionary**

“I knew him before he became the Shinsengumi Captain. I doubt he’s the same man.”

Ryoma stared off at the scenery from the window. He watched as the ripples from the stream sparkled under the moonlight night; the leaves swaying softly against the gentle winds.


	3. Late January 1854, Edo

It was an ordinary sunny day in the capital. Merchants were carting their goods along the dirt paths while window-shopping women peered over the delicately designed kanzashi that were on display in the store front.

“I’m so sorry. He says he has no interest in pursuing things with you to that extent.” Erwin bows his head low as he apologizes to a young maiden. She is rather plain looking but still a pretty looking young woman nonetheless. She looks heartbroken and stares down at the cup of tea placed before her.

Erwin raises his head and bites his inner cheek at the slight guilt he felt. “No words can explain how much I want to apologize if he made you believe that there was something more. He’s always like that to be honest. No offense, but it’s happened before. He doesn’t think when it comes to women and it always ends up like this.”

Erwin bows his head low again.

“Umm…why won’t Levi come to tell me this himself?”

Erwin keeps his head bowed. He doesn’t know what to say –he probably should have at least _something_ seeing as he lost count how many times he’s had to do this favor for Levi.

“That’s not fair.” The young maiden mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, Levi is waiting on a bridge near the tea shop. He leans over the ledge playing with small round pebbles. A prettily dressed maiden walks by and he turns around and watches her. Her yellow kimono is patterned with pink blossoms and though Levi hasn’t seen her face, he could tell she was pretty judging by how perfectly her hair was fastened. He throws a small pebble purposely hitting her on the shoulder.

She turns at first with an annoyed scowl on her face but immediately softens to a smile as Levi leans against the ledge and smirks at her. She blushes and turns to walk away. He glances back at the tea shop, debating if he should continue waiting for Erwin.

He decided to wait.

She wasn’t _that_ pretty.

There were plenty more women around that he could look at.

“Please understand just this. It’s too soon for Levi to settle down and hold a family. The way he is right now, he’ll always forget to do his duties and he’s bound to be unfaithful. I hope you understand.”

“Umm I –"

“It’s okay, I’ll pay for the tea and food.”

“No, I was just wondering if I could have one request.”

“Yes?”

The young maiden bit her lower lip, contemplating on whether or not she should really ask.

“One slap, that’s all I ask.”

Erwin paused for a moment.

“I’ll go bring Levi.” He responds as he tries to get up to go fetch his womanizing friend.

“No, I don’t want to hit him.” The young maiden reaches out to stop Erwin from leaving. Erwin stares down at her for a moment before returning to his previous sitting position. “I could never hit such a beautiful face.”

“ME?!?!?” Erwin's eyes widen as big as plates at the realization that the young maiden was asking to slap him.

“I’m sorry but I can’t go home feeling this frustrated.”

Erwin takes a deep breath. He shuffles closer to the young maiden and closes his eyes.

Levi definitely owed him.

“Alright, go ahead.”

A loud slap cracks through the silence and other customers stopped what they’re doing to turn and see the couple. Erwin swallows hard as he absorbs the burning sensation on his cheek.

For a young maiden, she hits really hard.

Really hard.

He rubbed his cheek and winced slightly at the reddening patch of skin. He bowed his head briefly as the young maiden bowed and left the shop.

After he paid for the tea and snacks, Erwin pulled back the pastel green fabric divider and scanned his surroundings looking for his philandering friend. He spotted Levi on the bridge and grumbled to himself. Lo and behold, there was Levi flirting with another young maiden…again. As the maiden made her leave, he walked up to the short man with a hard scowl on his face. Levi glanced up and snorted out a laugh.

“I owe you one Erwin.” Levi chuckled out as they walked over the bridge

“You really need to sort out that bad habit.” Erwin responded as he folded his arms inside his sleeves. “One day, you’ll get slapped and I won’t do a thing to stop it.”

Levi was turning nineteen. He was well beyond the age of fooling around with women –though Erwin was in no position to scold him for his philanderous ways. Erwin was twenty, wife-less and was about to inherit a poor dojo. His “mother” –not really his mother by blood, but mother by paper- hated him and his father was wasting no time in searching for the perfect wife for him.

“Can’t you think of anything else to do, _besides_ chasing women? Since you’re born as a man-"

Levi laughed

“What?”

“You’re always so straightforward Erwin.”

Levi turned and flashed a genuine smile before walking ahead of Erwin. If he was honest, he was slightly jealous of Erwin. He was neither the avid reader nor did he have that unyielding determination. He sometimes found himself imagining what it would be like to be adopted into a family with a good name. Though Erwin’s family made little money - since there was no need for swordsmen to master the Tennen Rishin-ryu combat swordsmanship style- it was better than where he was coming from.

Sure he and Erwin were both from the same village and they were both technically born from farming families, but now it was different. Erwin was going to be the 4th generation master of the Tennen Rishin-ryu dojo while Levi was well…just Levi.

“I’m worried about you, Levi. You need to find something to do. A man isn’t a man if he doesn’t dedicate himself to _something_.”

Levi smirked as he kicked a small pebble.

“What about you?” He asked as he turned to face his tall childhood companion. “What do you have?”

“I have the dojo.” Erwin smiled. “I know it’s poor but one day it will be the best dojo in all of Edo.”

They walked in unison. Levi glanced at the two swords that were fastened against Erwin’s waist. He wondered what it felt like to carry those weapons.

Were they heavy?

Were they light?

Erwin always said that holding a sword was unbelievably light, but the power it held and how quickly it could be used to take a life made it unbelievably heavy.

Levi wasn’t into all that scholarly crap but he didn’t mind hanging around the dojo and listening to Erwin preach to his students –even though there was only a handful. He liked Erwin’s voice. Had bloodlines not been an issue, he could imagine Erwin becoming a great leader.

Erwin was _born_ to lead.

As for him?

Levi wasn’t really sure what he wanted to do. He felt like he was born for _something_ , but what that something was he wasn’t sure.

For now, he’d just follow Erwin like he has always done.

“I’m thinking too.” Levi mumbled catching Erwin off guard for a moment. “I’m just not sure what I want to do.”

“You’ll find it. I’m positive you will.”

“Wanna go get something to eat?” Levi asked, changing the subject.

“Can’t.”

“What? You have something to do?”

“I have to get back to the dojo. Unlike _some_ womanizing unemployed guy I know, I have things to do.”

Levi snickered as they changed course to head to the dojo. As they walked along the river, Erwin’s attention was caught at the familiar sleeping figure. He walked up closer the sleeping man and leaned over to look at his face to see if his suspicion was correct.

“Ryoma?”

Ryoma grunted as he opened his eyes and looked up to Erwin. He smiled lazily before getting up from his sleeping position and sitting upright.

“Well, if it isn’t Erwin. How are ya?” Ryoma asked as he shook out his ponytail for any lingering blades of grass.

“Good, and you?”

“Fantastic…Hey!” Ryoma jumped up to his feet and grabbed Erwin’s shoulders. “Wanna see something cool?”

“Ummm sure.”

Erwin glanced over to Levi as Ryoma shuffled through his sleeves and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He handed it over and smiled at the two. Erwin unfolded the parchment and tilted the unrecognizable image.

“In a couple of weeks, Katsura Kogoro and I are going to go see the black ships. Apparently there’s going to be a birthday performance for some guy named George Washington.”

“Why?” Erwin continued rotating the image until he recognized the shape of a ship. "What's so important about him?"

“Think of him like the Tokugawa Ieyasu of America.” Ryoma smiled.

Erwin takes another long look at the print of the black ship. Even though it was drawing, it still looked impressive. The blackness of the ship along with the large rising clouds smoke and the size of it sparked curiosity in Erwin. He tilted the image so that Levi could get a better look.

“Have you seen them before?” Erwin asked as he looked up from the drawing.

Ryoma nodded.

“You should come and see if for yourself. It…it changes you.”

“In what way?” Levi asked raising a single brow.

“You realize how small you are. How there’s something more beyond Japan – a whole world of different things, people...different everything.”

Ryoma laughed to himself as he looked down and played with the grass with his feet.

“I used to think that we should throw these foreigners out, but after seeing those ships…I realize just how behind Japan is compared to the rest of the world.”

“I’d be careful to whom you speak to, Ryoma.” Erwin warned as he refolded the piece of parchment. “Most people wouldn’t approve and you could get yourself killed.”

“Yea, I know.”

Erwin handed the folded drawing back to Ryoma who immediately declined.

“Keep it and think about my offer.”

Erwin nodded while Levi remained a little skeptical. Ryoma smile at the two once more before turning to make his leave.

“You should really come along.” Ryoman said as he turned and started walking backwards. “It’s a once in a lifetime sight to see. I’d hate for you to miss it.”

Ryoma smiled and waved before turning back forward and walking away. Erwin glanced down at Levi.

“You wanna go?”

Levi shrugged before walking off in the direction of the dojo.

“I have nothing better to do. Do you want to go?”

“He _did_ say it was a once in a lifetime sight to see. Aren’t you a bit curious to see what these black ships look like?”

“I guess.”

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. It wasn’t awkward but it wasn’t normal for them as well. They usually had something to talk about –no matter how mundane it was- however this time was different. They both had so many questions, questions both knew the other didn’t have the answers for.

As they reached the dojo and familiar voice echoing from inside caught their attention. A boy leaped from the main dorms and ran straight into Erwin. Despite being suddenly run into, Erwin barely staggered back and caught the boy.

He’d recognize that brown hair and blue-green eyes anywhere.

“Eren, what are you doing here?!?” Erwin asked in disbelief.

The adolescent before him was much taller and looked more mature since the last time Erwin saw him. The last time Erwin saw Eren, he was only a child –his head barely reaching over his waist line- now his head reached up to his chest. Eren also wasn’t covered in his usual smudges of dirt and bruises.

“I came to sign up for the dojo.” Eren beamed as he jumped back and puffed out his chest showing off at how much he grew.

“I don’t know Eren.”

“Aw, come on Erwin.” Eren whined, “I’m not a kid anymore and I wanna learn.”

Eren spotted Levi and smiled before running up to stand next to him.

“Look! I’m as tall as Levi and I’m only twelve…wow, I’m as tall as Levi.” Eren leaned back and forth inspecting Levi. “Were you always this short, Levi?”

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and gave a good kick hitting Eren straight in the butt. Unable to absorb the impact, Eren jumped forward and staggered as he tried to keep himself from falling. He pouted at Levi as he rubbed his sore butt.

“What was that for?”

“For being an ass.”

“Anyways, pleeeeaaaassseeee Erwin.” Eren gave him his signature puppy dog eyes complete with an overly-dramatic pout. “I promise to practice every day and listen.”

Erwin sighed and ruffled a hand through Eren’s bangs.

“Alright.”

Eren jumped up with jubilation and tugged at Erwin’s hand ushering him inside the dojo to immediately start his training. Erwin gave Levi a sympathetic look before following Eren inside. Levi shook his head and sighed before trailing after them.


	4. January 1854, Edo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some more research (which was essentially some reading along with watching NHK's historical drama 'Shinsengumi') I am back to writing this again. With the announcement that SNK will air season 2 in spring of 2017, I have reunited with my muse and am back to writing about Eren and Levi. ( o v o)b

It is early in the morning, the last remnants of the night’s fog clear as Erwin and Levi wait along an empty bridge. Levi leans against the railing and watches as the steady river takes its usual course. Erwin on the other hand, paces slowly across the bridge as he waits for Ryoma. While Erwin was bubbling with excitement, Levi was mentally calculating how many hours of sleep he was missing.

Hearing the sound of a neighing horse, Levi and Erwin turn their heads. Erwin smiles and waves at Ryoma but his smile falters when he notices that Ryoma is not alone. Behind Ryoma was a dignified looking man on top of an expensive looking horse.

Erwin bows his head lightly in respect.

Levi doesn’t and instead cocks a brow at the two. He purposely lets out a big yawn before looking back out at the river.

“This is Sakuma Shozan,” Ryoma smiled as he took the dangling reigns to steady the horse. “Sakuma-sensei, this is Smith Erwin and Ackerman Levi.”

**Sakuma Shozan: Politician; Scholar.**

Sakuma would later become one of the early and influential proponents of the Westernization in Japan. His slogan, “Eastern ethics, Western techniques”, would become the basis of Japanese efforts to modernization that lasted well until the late 19th century.

His ideas and philosophy would be carried on by one his most colorful disciples, Yoshida Shoin, who would become one of the main inspirations during the Meiji Restoration; a movement that will start in 1868 and strive to return executive authority to the emperor and throw away the remnants of the Tokugawa bakufu as well as feudalism.

He, along with Ryoma and Katsura Kogoro, would eventually find themselves against Erwin and Levi as they play on opposing side of the political battle between pro-Imperial and pro-Bakufu.

“So, you wish to see the black ships?” Sakuma speaks with a low gravelly voice as he looks at Erwin.

“Yes,” Erwin responds without any hesitation.

“Why?”

“Why not?” Levi lightly snapped as he pushed off the railing and walked to stand next to Erwin. “It’s all the people are talking about in the streets these days. Nothing but those black ships and the strange men with hair as yellow as rice fields in autumn.”

“Levi!” Erwin scolds and cautiously looks at Sakuma to see his reaction. Erwin knew that this man was of great social status, but he also knew that it wouldn’t stop Levi from picking a fight.

Whether it was because of his sharp mouth or his pretty face, Levi always somehow got into fights. And it was Erwin who was always there picking up the mess.

Erwin relaxed when his heard a soft chuckle from Sakuma.

As Sakuma chuckled, small creases formed around his eyes and mouth revealing his true age. Erwin lightly elbowed Levi in the side in hopes that it would tell Levi to play nice. Once his chuckled died down, Sakuma lightly kicked the sides of his horse before taking control of the reigns from Ryoma and turning the horse in the direction of the black ships.

Erwin and Levi followed close by and occasionally listened in on Ryoma’s and Sakuma’s conversation. While Erwin was intrigued with Sakuma’s idea of foreign trade and advocating for international relations, Levi was quite the opposite. He was perfectly comfortable with the way things were and didn’t like the idea of change.

From what Levi had heard on the streets, he didn’t trust those foreign men whose skin was as white as rice, wore strange garments, and spoke with strange words. In fact, Levi would be happy if they just left and never came back.

He was positive that nothing good would come out of this visit from these strange foreigners.

As they reached the shore, Erwin and Levi stared in amazement at the mammoth black ships. Both were overwhelmed with the size of the ships and while Erwin chest filled with excitement and wonder, Levi’s chest sank with dread.

"If those foreigners could make ships like this...what else could they make?" Levi thought to himself before taking a quick glance at Erwin.

His worry increase as he saw Erwin beaming with curiosity and excitement. 

“Pretty amazing,” Ryoma smiled as he glanced as Erwin and Levi before looking back to the ships.

“See that large ship in the middle,” Sakuma points. “That is the ship Powhatan. On that ship Commodore Perry is aboard.”

Sakuma rustles through his sleeves to pull out a telescope. He hands it Erwin who thanks him before bringing the telescope to his eye. He watches with amazement as he can clearly see the so-called “Americans” with their strange garments of white and blue walking across the ship.

They were so different from the Japanese. How they talked with their hands, their tight fitting clothes, their brightly colored hair.

Erwin wondered just how different these Americans were. He also wondered why they were here.

Why Japan?

But the thought that Erwin found himself returning to was how could the Japanese make them leave.

“What do they cherish the most?” Erwin asks softly as he lowers the telescope. His eyes still glued to the three black ships.

“It’s that,” Sakuma points and Erwin pulls the telescope back to his eye to see a flag of red, white, and blue.

“A flag?”

Erwin wondered what could be so precious about a flag. Japan had a flag but he didn't consider it be of any major importance. Sure it was a sign of national pride, but he didn't really cherish it. He couldn't imagine himself giving his life to protect it.

“The American flag; with its stripes and stars, the Americans cherish their flag. They never let it touch the down.”

Erwin takes another look at the American flag before handing back the telescope and pulling Levi to the side away from Sakuma and Ryoma.

“I’m going to steal that flag.”

Levi couldn't help but grin as he sees Erwin with a full smile and eyes full of determination.

“And how do you plan on getting aboard the ship?” Levi plays along as he folds his arms and leans on his right hip.

Erwin thinks for a moment before noticing a small fishing boat sitting abandoned on the shore.

“We’ll use that fishing boat by the rocks over there,” Erwin points.

While Sakuma and Ryoma walk up a nearby hill to get a better view, Erwin and Levi jogged towards the fishing boat. They stop and grimace at all the trash that had washed up on the shore.

“What is all this?” Erwin asked as he scrunched his nose with slight disgust.

Levi crouches down and picks up a banana peel with a stick. He sneers and tosses it away with disgust.

“The men on the black ships must have thrown them away. Bastards, polluting Japan’s seas.” Levi spat before he noticed something twinkle under the sunlight.

He reaches over and picks up the shiny object fastened on top of a wood-like material no longer than his thumb.

“I wonder what they use this for?” Levi ponders as he shows Erwin who crouches low to get a closer look. Erwin looks around and finds another one.

“Hey look, this one has a woman’s face on it.” Erwin holds the foreign object between his thumb and forefinger and turns the thing with curiosity.

They glance at each other before Erwin smiles and puts the small trinket in his sleeves.

Levi does the same.

Up on the hill, Ryoma bounces with excitement.

“I want to ride on one of those ships. I want to ride them and travel the world.”

“Really?” Sakuma smiles, “Katsura thinks differently.”

“And what does Katsura think?”

**Katsura Kogoro (Kido Takayoshi): Leader of the Choshu clan**

Katsura late becomes one of the main pro-Imperial loyalist and a major role in the shaping of the Meiji Restoration. With the help of Sakamoto Ryoma, he would act as chief negotiator for Choshu and forge a military alliance with Satsuma. Being one of the more radical pro-Imperial loyalist, he would become one of the more prominent targets by the pro-Bakufu forces.

His romantic affairs with a geisha, with whom he would later marry, would be the catalyst that would save his life as her tip persuades him to not to attend the loyalist meeting on the fateful night of the famous raid at the Ikedaya Inn.

“He’s not as optimistic and he fears the future for this country.”

Ryoma looks back at the ships. His smile falters a little as he thinks not so pleasant thoughts.

“If we fight a country that builds ships like that, we will lose.” Ryoma says as he looks at the ships with less excitement. “That’s what Katsura thinks, doesn’t he?”

Sakuma nods.

“But how amazing it is,” Sakuma speaks as he folds his arms inside his sleeves. “That we can look at something like those ships and think entirely different things.”

“Crap,” Levi muttered as he helps Erwin push the boat into deeper waters.

“What?”

“There are no oars. How the hell are we going to get to the ships now?”

“We can use our hands,” Erwin replies without thinking.

“You’re joking right?” Levi cocks a condescending brow at Erwin's lack of thinking things through.

“Just get in and we’ll figure it out on the way.”

Levi rolls his eyes but continues to push the boat before hopping in.

Meanwhile, on the hill Ryoma squints as he notices Erwin and Levi on a small fishing boat.

“Hey!” He calls out with a wide smile. “Where are you going? You’re going to get yourself killed.”

Ryoma throws back his head with a hearty laugh as he watches Erwin and Levi attempt to get out into open waters.

“Are you going to let them try and board the black ships?” Ryoma asks as he looks over his shoulder towards Sakuma.

“Let them try,” Sakuma smiles. “They’re young and small-minded. Let them learn.”

Ryoma looks back at the pair before letting out another hearty laugh.

Erwin and Levi stop their paddling and slowly stand as they heard music coming from the ships. Ryoma smiles while Sakuma pulls out his telescope to get a better look. Through the lens, he listens to the performance while keeping his eye on the flag as it slowly rising up a wooden pole.

“Japan will be divided into two,” Sakuma says as he looks on to his pupil. “Some will accept the foreigners blindly; some will hide in their shells hoping that this change will soon pass; and some will open their minds and learn.”

“AAAAHHHH!!!” Erwin shouts as he notices a hole in the ship. Levi takes his eyes off the ship and realized that there is a thin layer of water inside the boat. He tries to help Erwin scoop out the water only for more to rush in.

“Stop,” Erwin mutters as he realizes trying to scoop out the water is pointless.

“Okay, now what?” Levi asks as he dries his wet hands on the hems of his sleeves. He is slightly annoy when he feels the water slowly rising up to his ankles.

“We’ll swim.”

“In this weather? Do you know how freezing the water will be?”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Erwin replies as he pulls at his robes. Is easily comes off revealing his toned body. His arms and back along wit his thighs were well formed thanks to all the training at the dojo.

Levi huffs before pulling at his robes as well. His body was less sculpted. That wasn't to say that he didn't have any definition. Levi gained the necessary muscles to fight off the occasional brawls and group fights when his mouth was a little too sharp, or his face was too pretty, or the trail of broken hearts he left behind.

Once they were down to nothing but their undergarments, Erwin and Levi look at each other trying to decide if they really were going to go through with their plans. But as they were about to dive in, both of them jumped back and held on to each other when a loud boom erupted from the ships. They jolted once more when more booming sounds followed. They stared with surprise and lost all determination to get on board.

There was no way they were going to try and get on board now.

“We must take that third road, Ryoma," Sakuma says as he looks out over the bay. "Learn from these foreigners, absorb their knowledge and technology. After we fully unite all the clans, we can build a much greater national power. Only then can we have enough power to expel these foreigners from our shores.”

Ryoma nods before looking back at the ships and smiling at the sounds of their cannons.

“Who are these people?” Erwin asks as he swallows the lump of fear stuck in his throat.


End file.
